Numerous bird feeders of various kinds have been described in the prior art. While certain advantages are offered by many of these prior art devices, such as wind oriented and marauder proof bird feeders, there is a need for a bird feeder which minimizes waste of feed which a bird may drop while in the process of feeding. A bird feeder of this type is especially important where relatively expensive feed such as thistle seed is utilized.
One type of prior art bird feeder which attempts to minimize waste of feed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,884, issued to R. M. Viggars. This patent discloses a feeder having a centrally disposed feed chamber wherein the feed is dispensed around the bottom edges of the chamber. An annular channel having a plurality of holes in the bottom surface surrounds the bottom edges of the chamber and functions to catch a portion of the feed which the birds may drop. A seed catcher is positioned below the holes in the annular channel to catch any seed falling through the holes.
Another type of bird feeder which attempts to reduce spilling and scattering of feed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,235 issued to J. R. Suchla. This patent discloses an enclosure having one open side covering a feed hopper. A bearing assemly rotatbly supports the feeder on an upright post while a wind vane extends from the open side of the enclosure so that the open side is always downwind.